Wanted Men
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: Song-Fic] [Theltazard Petit OS Aventures sur une chanson que j'aime beaucoup De vieux souvenirs décrits par la voix d'un bel homme...


_Bienvenue jeunes fous dans ce nouveau One Shot et... Encore une fois, une song-fic.  
Oui j'aime ça ^^_

 _Amusez-vous bien et surtout dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez.  
La chanson c'est "Wanted Men" de FrediSaalAnimations_

 _Bien sûr aucun des personnages de ce petit texte ne m'appartient et encore moins la musique_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Wanted Men**

Théo soupira.

Un vieil air de musique revenait hanter son esprit.

Assis en tailleur près du feu de camp, il plongea son regard dans les flammes.

Sans le vouloir il se replongea dans des souvenirs ni joyeux ni tristes.

Souvenirs d'une prison sale en compagnie du seul homme qui s'invitait dans ses rêves.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

 **My friend we have done wrong**

 **But still we must stand strong**

 _ **Mon ami, nous avons eu tort  
Mais quand même, nous devons rester forts**_

Ces paroles le firent tiquer et les images défilèrent devant ses yeux.

Il se rappela qu'à l'époque il n'avait que ces maigres vers se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête sans avoir aucune suite.

Comme si l'air attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il se rappela du plan qu'avait échafaudé son amant pour les sauver de la peine de mort qui allait s'abattre sur eux.

Comment ils avaient creusés pour s'en sortir.

_Théo ? le questionna Grunlek, d'un air inquiet.

Le paladin releva la tête.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il chantonnait à voix basse.

Bob l'observa un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever.

_Chante le premier couplet Théo. Je vais t'offrir la suite…

Se levant, l'homme fixa d'un regard intense le pyromage serein.

Et il entama ces paroles qui le torturaient.

A sa grande surprise, lui qui pensait voir réfléchir Bob avant qu'il ne chante, la voix claire et puissante du demi-diable perça les cieux étoilés.

 **It's time to change our fate**

 **And plan a great escape**

 _ **Il est temps de changer notre destin  
Et de planifier une grande évasion**_

Le paladin sentit son cœur s'apaiser et sourit.

Bob ferma les yeux, le visage tourné vers les cimes et, toujours en chantant, se mit à narrer leur aventure.

Il commença par raconter comment ils avaient décidé de prendre le dessus sur leur destin et comment, lui, jeune pyromage, avait étudié le plan de la prison pour s'échapper.

 **We turn knights into our pawns**

 **Can't match our brain or our brawn**

 **Quick maneuvers and deceit**

 **Keep enemies on their feet**

 _ **Nous changeons les chevaliers en pions**_

 _ **Vous ne pouvez pas être au niveau de notre cerveau ou de nos muscles  
Les manœuvres rapides et la tromperie  
Garder les ennemis aux pieds**_

Il chanta comment ils avaient déjoué les surveillances, comment ils avaient changé les gardes en pions insignifiants.

Comment leur intelligence avait surpassé celle du maître de la prison, et comment la force de Théo les avait maintes fois sauvés.

Et surtout comment la sortie leur avait souri.

 **Come on friend, time to go**

 **This is our shining moment**

 **Take control of our lives**

 **Too good for our opponents**

 **Travelling fast on a quest**

 **To get away from danger**

 **Might face hardships on the way**

 **But to that I am no stranger**

 _ **Viens mon ami, c'est le moment d'y aller**_

 _ **C'est notre moment de gloire**_

 _ **De prendre le contrôle sur nos vies**_

 _ **Trop bons pour nos adversaires**_

 _ **Voyager rapidement pendant une quête**_

 _ **Pour fuir le danger**_

 _ **On pourrait être confrontés à des difficultés sur le chemin**_

 _ **Mais ça je n'y suis pas étranger**_

Ils avaient enfin revu le ciel bleu, eux, qui, depuis si longtemps vivaient dans l'obscurité de leur cellule.

Ils brillaient littéralement de joie.

Leur gloire allait être spectaculaire.

Ils avaient détruit le mur de la prison et avaient pris grande joie à courir dans les landes du désert.

Ils savaient néanmoins que les forces de l'ordre seraient sur leurs talons et que les obstacles allaient nuire à leur réussite.

Ils devaient fuir le danger, encore et toujours.

 **Cuz if we're a team**

 **We can reach our goals**

 **We'll be free at last**

 **From this dreary hole**

 _ **Parce que, si nous sommes une équipe**_

 _ **Nous pouvons atteindre nos objectifs**_

 _ **Nous serons enfin libres**_

 _ **De ce trou lugubre**_

Ils étaient une équipe.

Ils étaient liés par quelque chose plus fort que l'amitié.

Ils en étaient sûrs.

Leur objectif était simple.

Retrouver leurs amis qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

Avec eux, parcourant le Cratère ils seraient enfin libres pour de bon.

 **We are wanted men**

 **Bounties on our heads**

 **Will we be stopped now ?**

 **Or escape instead ? (x2)**

 _ **Nous sommes des hommes recherchés**_

 _ **Une mise à prix sur nos têtes**_

 _ **Serons-nous arrêtés maintenant**_

 _ **Ou nous échapperons-nous ? (x2)**_

Ils sentaient l'haleine fétide de leurs poursuivants dans leur nuque.

Ils n'étaient pas loin.

Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ils étaient libres comme l'air et leur euphorie ne serait pas gâchée.

A quelques choses près…

 **Grounded and we're still alive**

 **We are strong and will survive**

 _ **Cloués au sol et nous sommes encore en vie**_

 _ **Nous sommes forts nous allons survivre**_

L'attaque des forces de l'ordre leur avait littéralement fais faire un vol plané.

Plusieurs bâtiments de détruits, des hurlements d'enfants…

Ils avaient atterrit dans une vieille bâtisse et ils entendaient les hommes monter dans les escaliers.

Leur temps était compté…

 **We are brave and we are great,**

 **Stand up tall despite the pain**

 _ **Nous sommes braves et nous sommes doués**_

 _ **Restant droit malgré la douleur**_

La peur s'était insinuée dans leurs os, ils avaient beau avoir de grandes capacités, ils ne tiendraient tout bonnement pas.

Ils avaient alors pris les armes qu'ils avaient sous la main et firent face aux paladins avec bravoure.

 **Now with you good friend**

 **We're tired and weakened**

 **You can't give up or back down**

 **Won't let you be defeated**

 _ **Maintenant avec toi mon cher ami**_

 _ **Nous sommes fatigués et affaiblis**_

 _ **Tu ne peux pas abandonner ou reculer**_

 _ **Tu ne te laisseras pas battre**_

Ils résistaient aux tirs de carreaux ennemis mais, tout comme la peur, la fatigue s'infiltrait dans leurs muscles.

Les forces ennemies avaient le dessus.

C'était clair.

A ce combat ils ne pourraient pas vaincre.

Mais pour l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un envers l'autre, ils continuaient à se battre

 **Resistance is our name**

 **Even if fighting pain**

 **Together we can do anything**

 _ **Résistance est notre nom**_

 _ **Même en combattant la douleur**_

 _ **Ensemble nous pouvons tout faire**_

Une brèche s'était ouverte dans le sol.

Brèche qui avait engloutit Théo.

Le pyromage avait hurlé à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales quand sa main avait lâchée celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Seul il n'était rien…

Il s'était donc jeté dans le précipice à la suite de son courageux paladin.

 **Eyes glow, we shine**

 **Teamed with, Herobrine**

 **Our strength, linked within**

 **So give up you can't win (x5)**

 _ **Yeux lumineux, nous brillons**_

 _ **En équipe avec Herobrine**_

 _ **Notre force liée à l'intérieur**_

 _ **Alors abandonne, tu ne peux vaincre (x5)**_

Une lumière les avait enveloppés et leur chute vers les étoiles s'était stoppée.

Un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire et aux yeux luisants leur avaient souri et leur avait dit de prendre leur revanche.

Les dés étaient avec eux.

Et leur destin n'était pas celui-ci.

C'est scintillant qu'ils étaient ressortis, au maximum de leurs capacités.

Leur sauveur ?

Le Maître du Destin.

Mahyar.

 **Give up, give up**

 **Give up you cannot win**

 **Give up, give up**

 **Give up you cannot win**

 _ **Abandonne, abandonne**_

 _ **Abandonne tu ne peux vaincre**_

 _ **Abandonne, abandonne**_

 _ **Abandonne tu ne peux vaincre**_

Formant une équipe invincible, à l'énergie intarissable, ils s'étaient battus.

Exterminant un à un ceux qui les avaient traqués comme des proies.

Oh, les agents de l'ordre avaient voulu abandonner !

Mais Théo et Bob eux, ne le voulaient pas.

Et le résultat fut la défaite de la Justice.

 **We are wanted men**

 _ **Nous sommes des hors la loi.**_

Théo sourit.

Cette chanson n'était pas si récurrente en fait.

Surtout chantée par ce beau pyromage…

Il se rapprocha de Bob et le serra contre lui avant de lui offrir un baiser fougueux.

_Rechante-moi ça pour voir… ?


End file.
